


The cry of the broken

by Tsuda



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuda/pseuds/Tsuda
Summary: Naruko has been treated like shit all her life watch as just one moment breaks the girl and changes everything. occ Sasuke and a lot of konoha bashing also this story will follow some of the plot but its mostly Au.





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback  
Twelve years ago the nine tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves without warning. Many brave shinobi helped evacuate the village while the fourth hokage tried to subdue the demon fox. The battle raged on for many hours and it didn’t end until the fourth hokage’s wife helped subdue the fox with her chakra chains and the fourth hokage managed to seal the fox within a single young child the daughter of the fourth hokage. The young parents risked their lives for the village and his last wish was for his child to be treated as a hero for becoming the vessel of the nine tailed fox.   
Flashback end  
12 years later  
NARUKO! The name of a young child was screamed through the village in the distance you can see a person jumping on the houses cackling with laughter. Her long blond hair was flowing freely down her back as she ran through the village evading her pursuers. She wore her signature orange jacket with a pair of short training shorts and had paint splattered over her face and clothing. She jumped off one of the buildings and landed in an alley of the main streets of konoha and ran back down the alley to find a place to hide only to be stopped by a man. Her blue eyes widened at the site of a tall spiky haired teacher ir…irka sensei? The man stood there and crossed his arms “Naruko” he said in a stern voice. “I knew I would find you here” he raised one of his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose with a stressed look on his face. “Naruko when are you going to stop with this childish pranks all ready its becoming a pain to try and find you all the time”. I crossed my arms with a slightly angry look on my face and looked away and started to walk away until iruka sensei grabbed onto the back of my jacket. “Where do you think you’re going you have a mess to clean up don’t you, he then proceeded to drag me towards Hokage Mountain? I looked up towards the mountain and smirked slightly at the painted faces of the previous leaders of the village.  
By the time we got to the mountain I saw that there was a small lift as well as a bucket of water and soap and a rag. I looked towards iruka sensei and he sat down on the ledge looking at me with irritation “there you go Naruko get to cleaning we are not leaving this place until this monument is clean”. I sighed loudly but knew there was no point in arguing so I walked over to the bucket and picked it up and moved towards the lift and got ready to do my punishment.   
After what seemed to be days I still sat in the small rope lift and looked towards the sunset and sighed then turned back towards the last stone face and proceeded to get rid of the last of the paint. “Naruko”? I heard the voice of iruka sensei and looked up towards him. “Naruko once you’re done this then you are able to go home” I nodded my head and went back to my task I muttered under my breath in frustration and started to scrub the stone face again. As I was scrubbing I was able to hear voices in the distance I turned my head slightly to see some of the villagers walking up the stone steps more than likely they were going to complain to the third hokage about me more than likely it happens every couple of days. “Look it’s her” I stopped what I was doing and looked down with my fist clenched. The older woman smiled in a sneer at me then turned away from to keep walking with her companion. “Carful izomi you know it can be counted as treason to talk about that” her male companion whispered to the woman. “ I know that” izomi started “but I don’t see why that beast is still here that monster should just die already but no the hokage wants to keep it alive for what I don’t know but it would be…”. “izomi that’s enough before someone hears you” the man whispers into the woman’s ear and she nods once before they continue their walk as if they hadn’t said anything.   
My hands started to shake and I felt something liquid started to slide down my hands I looked down and I saw the steady stream of blood that was flowing out of the wounds. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I then threw the rag back into the bucket and jumped off the lift and landed onto the path way just below me then started to walk back down the path back into the village.   
The sun had started to set and there was a warm orange glow that covered the sky as I walked through the streets I kept my face turned towards the road and I didn’t look at any of the other villagers I didn’t want to deal with any of them right now. I heard the whispers and I could feel there stares but I just kept walking. I was just a little ways away from my apartment when I saw a couple of jonin walking my way they seemed to be drunk and I felt this uneasiness in my stomach that actually scared me I wanted to turn around and head somewhere else but before I could turn to make a run for it they called out to me. “Hey you”! I stared at them with wide eyes and turned to run away and started to jump onto the closest building when one of the jonin grabbed onto me and dragged me back into the back ally not too far away from my apartment. I felt the hit before I even saw it. “Where do you think you’re going demon whore”? I shivered at the voice and I felt my eyes start to burn with tears but I pushed them back and tried to break away. “Stay still hey grab her arms we’ll show this little brat some manners right boys”. The hits came fast and hard I was able to taste the blood in my mouth and I think I heard a voice in the distance then I saw black.   
The hokages office hadn’t changed much over the years it was a large room with a bunch of scrolls in a large shelf and closer to the back of the room you would see a huge desk covered in paper work and very tired old man sitting in the chair looking out the window. The third hokage sat in his chair with a cup of black tea steaming in his hands as he stared out on the village that he loved but instead of a content smile that he would normally have on his face it was covered with a sad and tired look that would make your heart sink. Hiruzen saratobi sat in the chair and looked down at the village and spoke in a sad voice “I’m sorry minato, kushina I tried to protect her but it seems I have misjudged just how much hate was in a person’s heart”. He then looked up at the other hokages faces “I don’t know what else I can do the poor girl has gone through some troubles but it can’t be that bad the jonin and anbu would have stepped in if something was this bad.” He took a sip of his tea and then turned back around to his paper work “I really hope that the team I have set up for Naruko will fit but I’m not sure”, he rubbed his forehead in frustration and sighed this is so trouble sum.


	2. Chapter 2

What is this? Where am I? Those thoughts screamed out in my head, its cold is I dead? “No you’re not kit” kit? Who’s that, my eyes opened slightly to find myself staring at a dark cage? “What… what is”? “So you’ve finally come have you”? My eyes widened at the sound of a dark voice I sat up and saw that I was laying in a dark room with water all over the floor I looked around but couldn’t seem to find any sort of exit or entrance. “Over here kit”? The dark voice spoke again I looked up at the cage and my eyes widened at the sight. Ahhhhhh! I screamed out loud before I even knew what I was doing. “Kit relax I’m not going to hurt you would you calm down”? “You’re the... I started when the giant fox started to speak again. “Yes I am the kyubi no kitsune that resides inside you my name is Kuruma”. I stared up at the cage that surrounded the giant fox “Kuruma”? I started “where ... why am I here”? The big red eyes stared at me and at first I was scared but he didn’t seem scary or that he intended me any harm so I started to calm down at the softness that reflected those eyes. “Kit I brought you hear to speak to you, the villagers attacked you again you remember that right”? I placed my hand against my head in thought its fuzzy but I remember that I was walking back home and then I heard voices and then I felt pain but after nothing. “Yea kind of, so why did you bring me here Kuruma”? I looked up at those burning red eyes and listened “I brought you here to help you kit”. “Help me, I tilted me head in thought help me how”? “Listen here kit you need to learn how to defend yourself and this good for nothing village is going to kill you at this rate I will train you myself and make you stronger than even the first hokage”. My eyes widened at the statement, “really you’ll help me”? Tears started to well up in my eyes no one has wanted to help me before. “I’ll explain later kit you’re waking up now”. “kuruma wait, Kuruma”!  
“kuruma….” I stared at the blond girl who was sleeping on my couch. I tilted my head in wonder; kuruma who is that I don’t think anyone with that name lives in konoha if they do me never met them. “Hey how are you feeling”? I looked at the girl as she opened her eyes as the light in the room hit her eyes. The girl started to sit up only to wince in pain and curled back into the couch. I sat up a little from my position on the floor and moved closer to her “hey you okay where are you hurt”? She shook her head then looked up at me again “why”? I tilted my head “why what”? I said in a soft tone that I didn’t really know I possessed. “Why are you helping me sasuke”? I looked at her again and ran a hand threw my hair “I couldn’t leave you there now could I they were hurting you and it could have been worse what else was I supposed to do let you get hurt”? Her eyes looked so sad and lifeless that it actually hurt to see that expression on her. I knew that she was alone as long as I have known her she has never mentioned family nor have I ever seen her with friends or anyone. This girl seemed more alone than I was and I just felt something in my chest seem to break seeing this girl getting hurt by people in this village who is meant to be looking after her not what they were doing last night. I clenched my hands into a tight fist as I felt the anger start to take over and then I felt a hand on my arm. My eyes snapped open and I looked at those bright blue eyes, “its okay sasuke I’m alright now don’t be mad”. I stared at her in shock don’t be mad how can I not be mad I was about to protest in anguish, then she sat up “thank you for your help sasuke I should probably go I’ll see you in class when they put us into our squads”. After she said that she stood up and started to walk out “Naruko”? She turned to me and gave me a small smile then she left my home. I leaned back against my couch and let out a sigh I’ll help you somehow naruko I promise you that.  
I walked out of the uchiha compound holding onto my side in pain I can’t drag sasuke into my problems it wouldn’t be fair I let out a small smile remembering his concerned face in my mind maybe he’s not that bad. I kept on walking through the village I avoided the rest of the villager’s looks of hate being thrown my way and just kept walking towards my apartment. It took me a few minutes to get there but it felt like hours with the pain in my side. Once I reached the tall building and frowned at the state of the building. The railings were starting to fall apart and the paint on the walls was starting to peel and crumble some of the windows were either cracked or broken threw. I shook my head and I felt my hair flow around my face I held a strand of it in my fingers and twirled it in content trying to calm myself. That’s when I saw it and I felt my body freeze “that’s… that’s my blood” I whispered. My blood stained the ground and no one cared I could have died they were going to… I couldn’t finish that thought I felt the bile starting to come up I placed my hand to my mouth and ran inside my home. I slammed my door shut and locked my door my hands were clenched in tight fists against my door and I took fast breaths. Tears started to leak from my eyes and I screamed out in painful wails until my throat was sore. After a few minutes all I saw was black.  
I woke up to see that I was on the floor by my door and my head hurt a lot. “You ok kit”? I heard the dark voice again but instead of feeling scared like I was before all I felt was calm. “Yea I’m fine Kuruma I must have been more tired than I thought”. I slowly started to get up from the floor using the door as leverage. “Kit your outside wounds have healed but you did lose a lot of blood; you should eat something and take it easy for the night”. I nodded and slowly made my way to the kitchen, I grabbed a cup of instant ramen and placed a kettle of hot water on the stove and waited for it to heat up. I sat down at the small table in my kitchen and rested my head against my arms while my head was on the table. “Hey Kuruma, why does everyone hate me I don’t understand why I’m treated like this”? It was silent for a few minutes until I finally heard “they think you’re me Kit”. I lifted my head in shock what did he mean? “I don’t understand I look nothing like you kuruma I’m not a fox I don’t have teeth or claws and I haven’t hurt anyone… “I’m sorry Kit but these villagers believe that you are me in human form and they blame you for what happed 12 years ago” I sat there shocked I held my head in concentration hoping that would slow down the thoughts running threw my head. “Kit back then I wasn’t in control of myself, there was a man that was controlling me that man forced me to attack the leaf village I understand that you won’t believe me but I never wanted to hurt them I just wanted out of my seal to be free”. I pulled my hand away from my head “if you wanted to be free then why were you sealed away in the first place”? I head silence again then my kettle started to cry I got up to pull it off the element and pour it into my ramen cup. I took my cup and a fork to the table and stirred in my seasoning and waited a few more minutes.   
After a few hours I made my way to my bedroom and started to get ready for bed I pulled out and black T-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants with my frog night cap. I started to crawl under the covers and laid down when I heard kuruma again. “I hated humans and to this day I still do when you live as long as I have your resentment doesn’t go away easy, but with you I can feel your pain and I can feel your resolve for this village starting to fade and I don’t want you to go through this pain even though the village blames me”. I took a deep breath then said “You killed my parents didn’t you”? “Yes I did they sealed me inside of you to save the village and in doing so they died”. I had a feeling that was the answer but it’s still hard to hear I took another deep breath then asked the question that I’ve asked the hokage multiple times and I never got an answer. “Kuruma who were my parents you know right”? There was silence again and I thought that I was going deaf until I finally heard it “your parents were my previous container Kushina Uzumaki and fourth hokage Minato Namikaze”. My eyes widened with shock and then I started to cry finally I know their names.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been about a week since I found out who my parents were from Kuruma and I have been keeping my thoughts to myself for the most part. Over the last few days I have learned many things not only did I learn more about the past but I have learned more about kuruma himself his abilities it explained how I was able to heal faster than most, that wasn’t the only thing that I learned I also learned that I have more chakra than most people at first I was confused but then Kuruma explained it for me.  
Flashback  
“You do know what chakra is right kit”? I tilted my head in thought then looked up at those red eyes “of course I do, chakra is the spiritual energy that flows through our bodies so we can use jutsu right”? I looked up at kuruma and saw him nod his head I smiled at that most people treat me like I’m stupid and don’t give me a chance to answer. “Yes that’s right but did you know that most people only have a certain amount of chakra, and there are many people in the world who do not have the ability to wield chakra”. I crossed my arms and tilted my head in thought knew that some people didn’t have the means to generate chakra but I don’t think I heard about only have a certain amount. I looked back up at the large fox and said “but don’t we regenerate our chakra”? Kuruma nods again “yes they do but that does take time and if you use all of your chakra it would be hard to move much it’s like when a battery runs out of juice its starts to move slower, do you get it”? I nodded my head in understanding and smiled at the fox, it’s been so long since anyone actually talked to me. I took a deep breath then I asked “Kuruma how much chakra do I have”? Kuruma stopped for a second and looked at me I felt as though the stare looked almost amused though I wasn’t sure “well in truth you have more than others kit” Kuruma started saying then stopped for a second. Then he leaned over and laid his head against his paws behind the bars of his cage “kit since you are my container you have an enormous amount of chakra at your disposal but you also have accelerated healing it’s an ability of mine and since the seal is special my abilities can slip through to you”. I sat there in shock for a few moments then smiled a little then spoke “wow Kuruma that’s awesome”!  
End flashback  
I smiled to myself as I sat up in my bed and looked out of my small bedroom window and took a breath then stood up to get ready for the day, I knew that I had to get to the ninja academy today they were going to put us into our squads I hoped that I could make at least one friend today but I knew the chances for that were slim. I shook my head and walked over t my closet to grab my ninja gear without my weapons and got dressed. Once I finished I started to put my hair into my signature twin pig tails once I was satisfied with how it looked I quickly ran towards my kitchen and made some toast then ran out the door towards the academy.   
Once I made it out of my apartment I turned and locked the door then jumped off the railing and onto the roof and proceeded towards the academy. “Kit why are you rushing on the roof instead of walking like a normal person”? I frowned a little at that and said “This way I am able to avoid the looks, now that I know the reason behind them it still makes me uneasy and I can’t help how angry it makes me”. I stopped on a shop roof and looked towards the hokage faces I can feel my blood start to boil the old man knew so why didn’t he say anything I just don’t understand. After what seemed to be hours when really was only a few minutes I looked towards the fourth hokage’s face and spoke with my voice thick with sadness “Hi dad” then I turned and continued towards the academy.  
I thought I was seeing things for a minute there I didn’t understand why but I know my eyes weren’t playing tricks on me I know I saw her. The streets were loud and people were bustling around with the few tasks that they needed to do but I didn’t really notice all of that since all I saw was the normally loud and confident blond standing on top of the dango shop with a sad look on her face. It was that look that made me stop I think she said something as well but I was too far down to hear it but I knew it was directed towards the monument to the hokage’s. I watched her jump away I knew she was heading to the school I saw her headband when she was at my place those few days ago so I knew she graduated but my mind wouldn’t leave my thoughts. That night I remember that I was sitting at the little lake just trying to get some peace and quiet but I felt a little cold so I was on my way home when I heard that soft cry. I remember moving towards the sound and seeing her getting hit by three chunin graduates and it just pissed me off. I called out to them and they just ran away and I rushed towards the girl and I just felt sick seeing the blood and dirt smeared on her face and clothes. I remember just asking myself why do this to her why her of all people I didn’t get it but I also notice just how small she was and how warm and soft her skin was. I remember calling out into the village asking for some help but when all I heard was just the sounds of the night being played back to me I gave up and picked her up taking her to my home so I could treat her wounds there.   
I shook my head from the memory and kept walking to the academy but I couldn’t pull the look on her face out of my head. Why was she sad why was she attacked what the hell was going on I started to glare at the ground as I walked until I heard a voice that made me roll my eyes in annoyance I was hoping to avoid this first thing in the morning. “Sasuke kun over here” I kept walking though my steps were a little faster now. I saw a flash of pink hair and the loud voice of Sakura Haruno and I rolled my eyes at the sight of her, why does she have to be here now? Sakura stepped closer to me and tried to make a conversation but I didn’t really pay attention to it I just kept walking until Sakura stepped in front of me stopping me. she started to play with her hands and swaying from side to side then she spoke “So Sasuke do you want to hang out or something after class today” she looked up at me with a small smile on her face and all I saw was Naruko when she gave me that weak smile before she left my place and those sad eyes of hers. I shook my head and I think I said no to Sakura and kept on walking.  
Just before I entered the academy I looked around to see a few parents with their kids standing outside of the doors but I wasn’t focusing on that I was looking for her I looked towards the swing that she normally sits at but I was stumped. Why wasn’t she there she should be here by now she left before me I looked back up at the roof tops where are you Naruko?  
I sat on top of the academy roof and just waited till everyone walked inside I just wasn’t in the mood to be around anyone at the moment and if that meant I was going to be late well that didn’t matter to me. “Kit is you ok”? I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds roll by thinking about my answer before I said “No I don’t think I am I just don’t know how much more of this I can take and I am also wondering what else don’t I know” I didn’t hear anything from the front of the academy so I stood up and started to make my way down. Just as I was making my way towards the entrance I heard “I don’t know what to tell you kit but I can promise that you won’t be alone anymore it’s not like I’m going anywhere” I laughed a little “thanks Kuruma lets do this shall we”?   
I made my way through the halls and entered the classroom only to be surprised that Iruka sensei wasn’t there yet I just shrugged and moved into the class to find a seat only to see a bunch of fan girls standing by Sasuke’s desk. I rolled my eyes in annoyance why was everyone so obsessed with him I didn’t understand it. Sasuke never really interacted with anyway he liked being by himself but I knew he took his training seriously I guess you can say I was interested just not in the way the other girls in this village was. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me with I think was relief and it made me feel a little weird I have never had anyone be worried about me maybe I should thank him properly for helping me. I moved closer to his desk and that’s when I heard the end of the little argument that was happening with the girls, all this over the spot next to him really I rolled my eyes at that. Then I smirked to myself and walked with purpose towards the spot next to him and while the girls were distracted I walked past them and sat down. The girls stopped talking at that and looked angry that I took the spot but I ignored them and turned to Sasuke and said “hey Sasuke how’s your morning”? He looked at me with a slight quirk on his lips and his eyes danced with amusement and just made the Hn noise and looked back towards the front of the room. Sakura stood a little straighter and looked ready to tell me to move and that’s when Iruka sensei came into the room calling the class to order. The other girls scattered to the other spots in the room but Sakura glared at me and move to the spot in front of me and looked to Iruka.  
Iruka looked around the room and smiled a little then looked at me and his smile warred a little then looked back at the class I huffed a little but other than that didn’t really pay attention. There was silence in the class other than the sound of Iruka telling us about our duties and crap like that but I just tuned him out and looked towards the window and looked at the sky. I thought the if I was a ninja then maybe things would be different but it was still the same as always and I just didn’t like it. I got lost in my thoughts until I heard that he was going to call our names and tell us what squad we were in. I turned and looked at him at that notion waiting till I heard my name apparently I didn’t have to wait long. “Team seven will be Sasuke uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruko Uzumaki” there was a blast of whispers going around until I finally heard “Sensei why does Naruko have be on our team she’s just going to slow us down”? I knew that was from Sakura from the whine in her voice it annoyed me to no end then Iruka announced “Well Naruko had the best scores in the kunochi ranks so I believe it was best to place our two top ninja in the same group since they have the understanding that the sensei is looking for”. I smirked at that and looked at Sakura with my smug little face then went back to tuning out everyone and headed out once Iruka sent us out knowing that we had to go to the roof to meet our sensei.  
We waited around on the roof for about twenty minutes till a puff a smoke showed up in front of us and stood a guy with white hair with his headband covering his left eye and a mask over his face. He looked at us with a bored expression then sat at the railing and spoke “Well we might as well get this started, why don’t we start with introductions say your name something you like and what you don’t like and your dreams for the future”. Sakura sat up a little then said “well why don’t you start sensei so we know what you mean”. He looked up at us and said “alright then my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes hmm and my dislikes, don’t really feel like telling you my dreams who’s next”? I smiled a little our sensei was interesting then I saw him point to Sasuke to go. “My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don’t really like anything as for my dream it’s not a dream more like a goal is to revive my clan and to destroy a certain someone”. Dark though I’m not surprised with what Kuruma told me in the last few days I kind of knew what he meant but still dark. Then Sakura jumped in after Sasuke, “my name is Sakura Haruno the things I like I mean the person I like what I dislike is Naruko and my dreams for the future” she kinda broke off after that to squeal I rolled my eyes at that I didn’t like her either but still it hurt to hear. Kakashi looked at me so I guess I had to say something huh I shrugged then started, “my name is Naruko uzumaki I like training and learning different kinds of jutsu I hate liars and un loyal people as for my dreams for the future I had one but I don’t believe in it anymore so I don’t know anymore”. I felt eyes on me all around me but I didn’t care I just looked at the sky then back at our sensei when he cleared his throat. “well then I want you tree to meet me at the seventh training field tomorrow at ten and don’t eat breakfast unless you want to lose it”, he then puffed away and left us on the roof I looked to the others but shrugged and got up and jumped off the roof to the other one to go home maybe I can get some training with Kuruma in before I had to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a few hours since I was placed into team seven after I met the jonin named kakashi Hatake well I don’t really have any words on him at the moment. I shook my head and started to stand again and got into my stance once more “there you go kit remember lower your stance your harder to move now just like I told you”. I nodded my head and placed my hands together to and started to channel my chakra then I moved my hands in multiple seals and then released Kuraidan a blast of lightning streamed air shot out from my hands almost like a shuriken and blasted into the trees with a destructive force. Once it was done I collapsed onto my knees in exhaustion “good job kit that was very well done”. I smiled at Kuruma’s praise “yea after two days I finally got that jutsu down” I then found myself in front of Kuruma”s cage I looked up at the fox and gave him a happy smile. He then laid his hand against his paws and gave me a small smile and then said “you’re catching on very nicely I think that in a few weeks you’ll be at least chunin level or low ranked jonin”. I smiled again it’s been so long since anyone actually had faith in me or at least acknowledged my existence. I tiled my head in confusion for a second then I asked something that I meant to ask a while ago “Kuruma why are you in a cage”? The fox looked at me in astonishment “no one has ever asked that” I looked at him in surprise. Then he spoke again “I’m in here to keep me away from you it’s my prison so I can’t be free” I stood up on shaky legs I was still tired after all then looked at him again “do you want to be free”? He looked puzzled again “of course I do but at the same time I don’t want to”. I tilted my head in confusion again why would he say that? I gathered my courage again “how would I go about freeing you from that cage it can’t be very comfortable”? Kuruma looked me dead on “why would you free me it makes no sense as to why you would”? I smiled again then said “why wouldn’t I help my friend”?  
I was sitting at my desk waiting for the always late jonin to come in to give me his report. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of me and I saw the late ninja Kakashi “finally you show up what’s your excuse this time”? Kakashi looked at me with his one eye and said “sorry about that I got stopped by a black cat in my way and I had to wait till it moved from the path” I shook my head for years I’ve dealt with that how did Minato deal with him? “Never mind that so tell me what did you think of your squad”? the young jonin placed a hand behind his head in thought and then said “well they need a lot of work I have to try and get Sakura to stop being a fan girl a get her more involved into her training meanwhile Sasuke is only interested in revenge and has a dark side to him, but that shouldn’t be too difficult to deal with”. (An hehe yea I said that) I nodded my head then said “and what about Naruko what do you think about her”? His arm went down at that and didn’t want to meet my eyes this time almost as if he was unsure of something, “Naruko is interesting out of the three she seems to have an understanding of the things around her though she seems lost”. Lost that word stuck out to me I mean sure she got into trouble at times but she was always kind and very skilled when she was in class she always got good marks no matter what the teachers did she would prevail in some way but lost was not a word you would use to describe her so why now? “what do you mean lost Kakashi”?he took a breath then said “just as I said lord Hokage she said she doesn’t know what she wants in the future which is fine but she was daydreaming through most of the introduction and didn’t really seem all that interested as you said she would be”. I leaned back in my desk in thought this could be trouble or it could work to the councils wishes either way someone is going to be happy, most of the village was against Naruko becoming a ninja but some council members thought that if she got some training and was given some freedom then she would be easier to control later so maybe this was a good thing maybe less of a headache for me later. I then moved up in my chair and looked at Kakashi again and spoke with a softer tone though it was void of emotion “listen Kakashi do what your meant to do if she looks discouraged just give her a push we need her to be able to take orders without running and you are the only one able to do so understood”? He nodded his head and bowed then made his leave I turned my chair to look at the monument again and I felt a pang of guilt that I shook away and said “sorry minato but I have no choice she’s the perfect weapon and I have to do something to give us an edge”.  
I walked into my apartment after my talk with Kuruma I understood that what he meant, to unlock his cage I had to be able to handle his contract I sat on my bed in thought. “you okay kit I know it’s a lot to take in” I shook my head its fine Kuruma so basically you have to accept me as your host and then I make a contract with the kitsune clans and your powers would be mine to use at will did I get everything”? He made a low growl noise that I knew was of acknowledgement I nodded my head again then laid back in my bed. “So do you have the contract or do I have to find that”? he shook his head and said “No I have it but I personally want you to have more experience before we try summoning or anything like that” I nodded my head again and I started to feel my eyes start to fall, “sleep kit you have a big day tomorrow so just sleep we’ll talk later ok”. I smiled then fell to peaceful slumber.  
The sun shone through my curtain and lightly in my eyes and I was able to hear the chirping of birds outside. My eyes opened slightly as I started to sit up in my bed I looked at the clock that rested on my nightstand and saw that it was a little after nine so I knew I had some time before I had to meet my sensei. I climbed out of my bed a padded over to the bathroom and started to freshen up and then once I was dressed and I ate some toast I knew sensei said not to eat so I ate something very light that I knew wouldn’t disturb me while I was training but I still had some energy for the morning. After that I ran out the door towards training ground seven. After a few minutes I found Sasuke and Sakura were already there and we were just waiting on Kakashi. “Took you long enough do you even take this seriously”? I winced at the harping sound of Sakura’s voice and chose to ignore her I was on time so it didn’t matter what she said. About an hour went by and the puff of smoke appeared above us and Kakashi looked down at us and said “good your all here well we might as well get started then”. He climbed down then walked us further into the training ground once we were there he turned to us and pulled out a book. “Alright so here’s the deal I want you three to attack me and try to get theses bells from me once you do then you will be known and proper genin”. All three of us stood there though I tilted my head in thought and looked at the two bells in his hand “But sensei there are only two bells so one of us won’t get one”? He nodded his head and said “Yes that’s true that means only two of you will pass and one of you will be sent back to the academy”. We all looked at him at that “Out of all the ones that were promoted only nine of you will be named genin” I looked at sakura and she looked like she was going to cry in outrage I just smiled this just got interesting.  
After what seemed to be a few days were only a few minutes all three of us were hidden in the brush of the field I didn’t ask Kuruma for any help I wanted to do this myself but I knew that this test was about teamwork but the other two in my team just didn’t get and it was frustrating. I saw Sasuke attack kakashi one on one and I have to admit he was good but fighting a jonin by himself was just dumb. I shook my head and moved towards the buried Uchiha and crouched down to his level and spoke “So are you done showing off I kind of want to be here and the only way I can do that is we work together got it”? Sasuke looked at me with his glare then just nodded and I moved to get him out of his hole. “Now here’s what were going to do and we can tell Sakura the plan if we find her”.  
After a few minutes of explaining to both of them we finally started moving and like I knew he would Kakashi was standing by small lake still reading his book. Sakura moved towards his left while Sasuke moved to his right though they both stayed out of sight they just had to wait for the right moment. I charged in with speed that was a little faster than Sasuke and started making hand signs as I ran I wanted everything to go right. Ninja art Chakra slicers a barrage of purple chakra blades shot forth from my hands threw the ground towards Kakashi that he had to look up from his book and move at a speed I was shocked to see. He appeared behind me and said “now where did you learn something like that”? I smirked and placed my hand to the ground Ninja art lightning stream! I shouted out and again he had to move around me a blast of lightning shot threw the ground once he was in the I moved my hand to signal out to Sasuke who jumped out from where he was hiding and made the tiger seal fire style fire ball jutsu. I moved back into a defensive style and Sakura came bursting out once Kakashi used a substitution and appeared in front of my she threw a series of shuriken and kunai at him which he deflected and once he had his eyes of Sasuke he ran at him and was starting to form another fire ball I grabbed at the ground and jumped away and smirked once I was a safe distance away. That’s when he heard it the cling from the bells that were in my hand. Kakashi looked at me with his one visible eye then nodded “good it seems you understood the lesson”. I nodded my head and then threw both of the bells at Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi then nodded his head in acceptance then said with a proud voice “you all passed”.

Kuraidan = Air lightning Bullet


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few days since I passed Kakashi sensei’s test and became an actual genin and in the last few days we have done a lot of D rank missions and it’s become tiresome and I am itching for something better. In the last few days I’ve started training harder with Kuruma the jutsu and the skills that he teaches me have drained me but I’m happy. “Kit are you going to meet with the rest of the group with the hokage”? I looked down at the village from the fourth hokage’s face “I don’t know lately I just have a bad feeling about being in there”. I heard a rumbling from Kuruma so I knew that he agreed with me. in the last few days I just couldn’t place the feelings I mean I know that this village hates me but why did I feel uneasy with the third hokage I mean I know I have some of the sense from kuruma and can tell if something feels wrong based on his instincts but why lord third he cared about me right? I lifted my leg and rested my head against my knee in thought when I was startled at the voice of Kakashi. “So this is where you were hiding Naruko” I looked at him with a thoughtful expression “you were looking for me, why”? Kakashi stood there for a second and then he spoke “we have a mission were going to the land of waves to escort a bridge builder back it’s a C rank mission” I nodded my head and then stood up and dusted myself off “Alright”. Kakashi just stared at me “you're not excited Naruko”? I looked at him and shook my head “you wouldn’t understand” I said and then jumped off the ledge and made my way towards my apartment with the thoughts of what happened the last time I was in the hokage office.  
Flashback  
“Ahh good your back great job on catching the cat team seven” the hokage said that with a sweet smile on his face but it seemed forced on his end and I wasn’t sure why. I looked around the room and for some reason the air here just felt different “you sense it as well then” Kuruma I said in my ‘mind what is this’ it feels like there is evil intent but I’m not sure who its coming from but I know that the feeling is in this room and its directed at me I think lord third is causing some of it by the strained look on his face but for what I don’t know every part of my body is screaming to get out of here. “kit I hate to say this but it’s not safe in here right now say something to excuse yourself from the room and we’ll talk about it later alright” I agreed and I fained a stomach ache and then left the room and once I was out of the building I was able to breathe normally again.  
Flashback end  
Once I finally made it back to my apartment I ran in and sat on my bed and placed my hands on my head and ran them threw my hair in frustration. I lifted my head towards my ceiling and spoke “hey Kuruma what do you think is going on”? I later found myself looking at the fox as he stared at me in his cage “I don’t know for sure anymore in truth I’ve felt this for a while but it was just in the village to think this intent was in the hokage office as well it’s not good”. I crossed my arms and looked down at the water on the floor “so lord hokage hates me as well is that what you’re thinking”? I heard the rumbling and looked at Kuruma with sadness in my eyes “kit I’m not sure but I know that something is wrong I’m not saying that until we know for sure but I wouldn’t trust him” I nodded my head and closed my eyes in thought why? Why does this always happen I just don’t understand those thoughts ran through my head as I found myself back in my room. I walked over to my closet and started to get my equipment all set before I walked out the door to meet with everyone at the gates. “I don’t know kit but it’s going to be okay we’ll figure it out” I smiled at that “thanks Kuruma” then I strapped my sandals on my feet and then I walked out the door.  
After a few minutes I found myself at the front gates of the village to see that the rest of the team was there and there was some old man swaying next to Kakashi and that Sakura seemed more irritated than normal. As I got closer I was able to pick up some words but not much to form a full conversation but it was enough to annoy me once I heard brats and weak I started moving a little faster and by the looks of things only Sasuke seemed to notice me. “I just don’t get why a bunch of brats are coming along the useless children should go back home to nap or something” I rolled my eyes at that this old geezer looked like he was going to pass out from the amount of sake he’s drinking. “tazuna just calm down I’m a jonin plus you paid for a C ranked mission so theses “brats” as you call them can be here” I looked over at Kakashi he doesn’t do serious or at least that’s what I thought until now I gave a small smile then looked back at the man whose name was Tazuna “so we have to escort you back to wave and protect you from bandits right”? Tazuna looked at me for a second then answered “yes” though by the way he was standing and he didn’t meet my eyes I felt something off not like with the hokage but something not right but I pushed it aside for now. “well let’s get going then the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back right” I faked enthusiasm since Kakashi was there and he reports back to the hokage about everything I didn’t want people to think something was off with me, then kakashi turned and started to walk out of the village with the rest of us following Sasuke moved closer to me and gave me a small smile and together we walked out.  
Apparently we didn’t have to wait long for my gut feelings to come true right now I’m standing in front of Sakura with a kunai in my hand as I stared down one of the scarf wearing bastards that decided to pop out from a fake puddle on the road. I got into a fighting stance and I saw that Sasuke was doing the same and together we rushed the two bastards. We managed to separate their chains when Kakashi showed up and knocked them unconscious Sasuke looked a little annoyed at that while I didn’t really care about that I had a feeling he wasn’t dead then Kakashi turned to ask Tazuna what was actually going on. I just walked a little ways up and just looking around making sure there were no more surprises when I heard someone’s voice behind me. I turned around and saw that sasuke behind me “what is it do you need something”? He looked at me then spoke “you have gotten stronger but you were holding back why”? I stared at him for a few moments and let out a breath “I didn’t see a reason to fight with all my strength during that fight no I’m almost certain that were going to need it later”. He just stared at me I knew he wasn’t happy with that but I can’t tell him everything not until I knew who was on my side, Kakashi spoke up saying that we should get a move on so I pulled at the strap on my bag and walked down the path but stopped short after most were ahead and only me and Sasuke remained. “Sasuke the reason I hold back is because I’m not sure how far I can push myself there is something I’m waiting on and once I found it then I will have a reason to fight”. He looked at me then spoke “and what is that reason, the thing you’re waiting on Naruko”? I turned and looked him in the eye “something worth protecting again” I gave a small smile and the jogged to catch up with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think about this let me know and I hope everyone has a great day


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I hope your day has been great I bring you the next chapter I don’t own naruto just playing around

After my talk with Sasuke I walked a little ahead of the group but my thoughts were on him for some reason. Sasuke looked concerned about me then again he has been looking like that since he saved me that day maybe I could try talking to him maybe I can finally have someone actually care about me I shook my head now is not the time to think about that maybe when we get back to the village maybe then I’ll think about it again. I kept walking then I heard “kit we are being watched and its annoying” I giggled a little in my head “how far away are they Kuruma”? That’s when I felt it the killer intent apparently they wanted this over with or they just didn’t like waiting then I heard “Get down”! Then Kakashi dragged the bridge builder and Sasuke, and Sakura down. I moved to the side away from the blade, spinning out from the brush and landed in a tree with a bandaged face guy standing on it.  
“Well I never thought I would see you here of all place Zabuza” kakashi spoke with a hint of anger in his voice as he stared the bandaged guy down. I stood a little of to the side I didn’t like the feeling he was giving off but I have felt it before so I wasn’t scared of it but I was scared for the others. I put myself in a defensive stance and had my hand hanging by my kunai pouch ready to grab one as soon as he moved. Then the man zabuza laughed a little and turned to look at kakashi “I was wondering why the demon brothers had trouble taking down and old bastard but now that I see you I could understand Kakashi of the sharingan eye”. From the corner of my eye I was able to see Sasuke stand a little straighter at the mention of sharingan I knew that the sharingan was partial to the uchiha so I guess he was thinking why Kakashi would have it but I couldn’t think about that either since we had a bigger problem at the moment. “Its cute that you brought a bunch of kids with you so unfortunate that they are going to die kakashi” Zabuza just laughed at his threat and I was just growing more annoyed at his ramblings “shut up”. I spoke without really knowing I was once his eyes met mine I braced myself for a fight.  
He jumped and charged at me his blade already to swing down and slice me in half ‘slow’ that’s what I thought as I pulled out a kunai and started to move my body so I had more strength in my arms and legs as I blocked his blade and was ready to move to cut him but instead he held me there. I stared at his eyes and I wouldn’t budge that’s when I saw it that flash of surprise in them and that’s when kakashi moved with his own kunai at the ready and slashed at Zabuza and the two of them started to trade blows and I moved out of the way back towards the bridge builder. Once I got closer I noticed two things the first was not shocking I saw the look of fear in Sakura eyes as well as the bridge builder but what shocked me was that there was some in Sasuke’s eye as well, the second thing I noticed was that all three of them were looking at me strangely I wasn’t sure what their looks meant though. “you three formation B” I heard kakashi call out and the three of us surrounded Tazuna with kunai at the ready I took a breath and clamed myself down and then stared out ready for anything.   
“Ninja art hidden mist jutsu” once those words were called out I tightened my hold on my kunai and the only thought that I repeated in my head was that I had to kill him. “Lungs, liver heart, kidney, which should I go for how should I kill you” Zabuza’s teasing voice was everywhere but if I focused I could pin point where he was “kuruma you’re ready right”? I heard the growl so I knew I had my answer I felt my eyes burn so I knew that I had the change I stared into the mist and just flared my chakra to feel what was around me. “relax Sasuke I won’t let my comrades die” I heard Kakashi say so Sasuke is starting to crack I wasn’t surprised anyone who hasn’t felt a killer intent like this before would start to break as well then I felt it the flash of his chakra it was small almost undetectable but I felt it I turned my body and slammed my kunai around and I heard the clang of metal hitting metal and then the mist started to dissipate. “he he your not like the other genin huh kid your eyes scream death and the pain of someone who has seen pain and hate too many times but the blood red eyes I see now I can see hatred and a burning desire like you just want to kill me, he he I like it”. I grit my teeth and pushed my kunai a little more he jumped away from me and he had this satisfied smirk on his face like he found something that he didn’t know he was looking for. He turned back to kakashi and spoke “I think I found a new playmate kakashi so I’m going to get rid of you so I can deal with her myself”. Then he charged at kakashi.  
Watching the two of them fight was unlike anything I have ever seen they both moved so fast as if they have done this sort of thing in their sleep it was unreal yet incredible. “Come on kakashi why do you keep fighting its just sad already”? I saw the fire in Kakashi’s eyes from here and I believed that he was strong enough though he did look tired almost drained I turned to Sasuke I knew we had to do something or else we would be here forever and I personally didn’t want that since I didn’t know if back up on Zabuza’s side was going to come or not. “Sasuke listen we need to do something or else things are going to get bad” he nodded then moved into a defensive stance beside me “okay Naruko what’s the plan I’m sure you have one”. I nodded my head I then whispered what I thought into his ear once I finished I held my kunai out and said in my head “ready kuruma” I heard a huff I placed a smirk on my face and charged in.  
Okay stay calm remember what you were taught I placed more chakra into my feet and started charging with more speed and moved behind Zabuza and moved to slash his back legs only to see him jump out of the way but was placed in Kakashi’s line of site who landed a hard punch to his face which sent him flying a few paces back. “Naruko you should be with the bridge builder” I shook my head “your taking too long so I came to help plus I’m stronger than you think if we work together we can defeat him and get out of here”. Kakashi looked at me and I knew he didn’t agree with me but not much he could do since he knew I was stubborn and I wasn’t going to abandon this fight I just want to get out of here. I turned and faced Zabuza again and charged again and I felt Kakashi move to do the same I quickly looked towards Sasuke and Sakura and in that split second I saw the stance between them change. Sakura then moved around to Tazuna with a defensive stance but this time it seemed to be more confident than before I smirked a little at that maybe she was starting to get the hang of being a ninja then I focused to Sasuke and saw that he was moving more in front of Sakura and tazuna good he was in position now I just had to do my part.  
I moved as fast as my body could go and I blurred behind Zabuza and moved my hands in different signs ‘wind style air chakra blades’ I whispered out my attack and threw my hands and blasted blades of air at Zabuza. “the hell” he screamed out and moved his blade and tried cutting into the wind as he twisted his body out of the way only to have Kakashi move right behind him and sent a powerful kick to his face and sent him flying towards the lake behind him. That’s when Sasuke moved he jumped in the air and sent a powerful blast of fire towards Zabuza while he was still dazed all we saw was steam as the fire hit the water while we waited I started moving my hands to a hand sign and I created a clone of myself which I sent to hide to get ready for part two I knew a missing nin like Zabuza wouldn’t go down that easy. “Naruko you should move back towards Tazuna and protect him Zabuza is jonin like me you can’t beat him”. I looked towards Kakashi and shook my head “I can’t do that you may be able to beat him Kakashi I know you can but someone has to watch your back besides I have a plan trust me”. Kakashi looked at me for a moment then nodded his head and got in a combat stance “alright Naruko let’s get this done quickly” I nodded my head and then we charged in.  
I stayed a certain distance from Kakashi I had to keep my senses open then I heard it “Naruko get back”! I stopped and saw Kakashi step in front of me a blocked the blade with his kunai he then stared at Zabuza but then turned with wide eyes “shit the bridge builder I turned around and saw that another zabuza appeared in between Sakura and tazuna. I looked as the clone I was able to notice moved to take out Tazuna and I saw that Sasuke trying to move to get to them and Sakura moved her kunai around to try hit him only to be kicked away and into sasuke and both of them fell into the ground. I gritted my teeth and placed some chakra in my feet and ran towards that clone but I was to make my contingency plan come into play and my clone jumped in front of the clone and pushed Tazuna away just before the blade swung into him my clone disappeared after that but it was enough time for me to appear in front of the clone Zabuza and slashed my kunai into it and watched it disappear into water. I was a little winded but I held myself in front of tazuna and asked “you alright old man sorry I would have gotten here sooner but this little brat was busy”. He looked at me in shock for a moment but then shook his head and laughed. I turned to Sasuke and Sakura and called out “you guys alright”? They both looked at me then nodded their heads in yes then all three of us looked towards the fight between Kakshi and Zabuza again and Kakashi was living up to his name of the copy ninja. I saw the water vortex that was headed towards Zabuza and watched as he was blasted back against a tree just a few meters away from us. I wasn’t able to hear what they were saying and I saw that Kakashi was about to kill him only to see a few senbon shot out from a spot in the brush and implanted its selves into Zabuza’s neck and he fell to the ground.  
All four of us rushed towards Kakashi but we were cautious around Tazuna and then some guy came out of the brush wearing a mask standing on a branch but I didn’t trust the feeling that I had when I looked at him. “Careful kit” I heard Kurruma and I trusted him so I watched this boy. “I have to say thank you for taking down Zabuza I have been tracking him for a while” the boy in the mask said and I saw that Kakashi dropped down by us and said “you’re a hunter nin from the hidden mist do you mind if I check” The hunter nin just nodded his head as Kakashi moved towards Zabuza and placed his finger towards his pulse then he nodded his and pulled his headband down over his eye again and stood up. Kakashi turned towards us and said “he’s dead we should start to get back on track” he then turned towards the hunter nin and saw that he jumped down towards the body of Zabuza and gathered him in arms and spoke again “I’m going to take the body with me since it holds many secrets then placed his hand in a single hand sign and disappeared. Kakashi started moving around us and he opened his mouth to talk only to collapse onto the ground “kakashi sensei”! Sakura exclaimed as she rushed towards him I moved towards him as well and said “he exhausted we should get to town and let him rest we all should”. Tazuna nodded and Sasuke moved to put Kakashi onto his shoulder with the help of Sakura then I turned to Tazuna and said “lets go” and we moved on to the land of waves with Tazuna saying that we could all stay at his place I nodded and took point leading us to our destination.

I have to say this was way longer than I expected it to be but yay I got it done please tell me what you guys think reviews make me write faster and I appreciate the feedback


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it’s been a while since I last updated and I am sorry for that but like I’ve said before life comes first hehe. Anyway as entertainers say on with the show!!!!
> 
> I don’t own Naruto just playing around

Once we finally got to the boat that Tazuna said would be waiting for us we all climbed in dragging the unconscious Kakashi with us. The man that was rowing the boat looked at us strangely but thankfully didn’t say anything. I sat in the front of the boat looking ahead in case there was any sort of danger. “Naruko we should dress your wounds” I turned my head to see that Sakura was holding her med pouch I nodded my head and leaned back so she can clean my wounds. While Sakura was dressing my wounds I turned back to the ocean with a concentrated look. Fighting Zabuza was one thing, and I have to admit he was very skilled but the way it ended with that hunter nin just left a bad taste in my mouth. I was taken out of my musings when Tazuna spoke “see guys there’s the port we will be docking soon”. I nodded my head but didn’t say anything just stared out again until we got to the port.  
After a few minutes have passed we finally made it to the port and I let out a relieved sigh that we weren’t attacked on the way. I turned to help Sasuke grab Kakashi and together we followed Tazuna to his house where he stated we could stay. I motioned to Sakura to stand close to Tazuna a little ahead of us and we left to the house. On our way we were able to see the state of village and just the look of it made heart hurt. There were a few shops situated through the streets but they didn’t have much in the stands. The houses looked as if they haven’t been cared for in a while. Unfortunately that wasn’t what made my heart hurt and made my anger rise, it was the kids that littered the street. Children who couldn’t be no older than eight huddled on the street with dirt cloaked clothes and sad faces. “There have been a few raids on the families here, so many kids have been made orphans its heart breaking”. I looked over at Tazuna with a sad face and spoke in a soft voice “is it because of this man that you told us about, was he the reason”? Tazuna didn’t answer he just kept walking but judging by the look he had on his face I would assume I was right. After that I just shook my head in annoyance and kept walking to the house.  
It’s been about a day since we got to Tazuna’s house his daughter was very kind and greeted us with a warm smile. When I was told that she had a seven year old son I was skeptical since we haven’t seen him since we arrived I almost thought they made him up? That was until he walked into the kitchen for supper. I sat at the end of the table Kakashi was still upstairs sleeping so I figured he wouldn’t come down yet. As worried as I was for Kakashi my thoughts of him were put on hold when I saw this kid. The way he held himself would show that he was indifferent though he didn’t like us being here, but there was an air of sadness as well. I was about to say something about it but Sakura decided to speak first. “Its very kind of you to let us stay here Tsunami Chan” I nodded my head in agreement and saw that Sasuke was doing the same. “Oh it’s no problem your protecting my father so it’s the least I could do” Tsunami stated with a smile on her face. I looked away from her face it hurt to see such happiness when their village was in such turmoil I didn’t understand it. “Naruko”? My head snapped up at my name and I looked over to see that both Sakura and Sasuke were staring at me I must have drowned in my thoughts longer than I realized. I shook my head then asked “yea what is it”? They looked at me and I could see the concern in their eyes I looked away from it I couldn’t understand why they looked like that. “How were you able to stand against Zabuza like that”? I heard Sasuke’s voice and I just took a breath to collect my thoughts before answering, “I just did Sasuke I have been training since the academy I won’t be weak and rely on people when they don’t show”. With that I stood from my seat and said I was going to take a walk and I would be back later then I turned and left the house.  
I walked out of the village into the forest so I was able to clear my head, the same thoughts kept repeating like a scratched record. “Are you alright kit”? I heard the concern in Kuruma’s voice and I just sighed a little. “I’m fine Kuruma I just couldn’t handle the looks I was getting from them”. I sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree then spoke again, “Why did they have to look at me like that Kuruma I don’t understand”. There was silence for a few minutes till I heard the dark voice again. “Maybe they were just worried for you kit, but I would put money on the uchiha brat for the concern though”. I tilted my head for a moment then spoke again. “Why do you say that, why would he be concerned for me“. I heard the laugh from Kuruma though it sounded more like a chuckle. “You didn’t see his face when you left his home did you kit, the look of concern but also a little anger”. Anger, why anger? “You were attacked and the uchiha brat was the one that cleaned your wounds and let you sleep on his couch. I was watching the whole time kit while you were asleep I believe that he actually cares about you”. I stopped my next thought at those words he cares about me? No one has ever cared about me, They all call me a demon, a monster something that isn’t worth even a little bit of attention unless its torture of some kind. Sasuke couldn’t care about me it just can’t be Kuruma must have saw something else. But what if he is right what am I supposed to do about it. “Kit you need to calm down I get that this is hard for you to understand believe me but please take a deep breath for me then let it out”. I did as instructed and once I was calm again Kuruma spoke again. “ “Better now kit I know that the village is a hellhole but the Uchiha brat does care about you to what level I do not know but he does.” I nodded my head deciding to take Kuruma’s word for it then he spoke again. “Other than the Uchiha we have something else we need to discuss” I nodded again “its Zabuza isn’t it he’s not dead right”? I heard a deep growl so I knew I got my answer I was about to question him again when I felt a sudden chill run down my back. I stood up and took a look around me used Kuruma’s senses that he gave me and listened very carefully. I looked to my left a little ways above me and I glared at the spot then spoke “who’s there show yourself”.  
Once Naruko left the house I figured it was probably best if I left her to her thoughts unfortunately it left me with my other female teammate that I wished left as well. I stood up from my chair and made my way to the door when I hear Sakura’s voice. “Sasuke where are you going Kakashi could be waking up soon maybe we should stay till he wakes”. I turned towards and asked “why didn’t you ask Naruko to stay and just let her go”? She stopped for a moment then replied “Naruko normally goes off to do her own thing doesn’t really interact with us so I didn’t think to ask her to stay”. I understood her point whenever we have team bonding exercises Naruko normally doesn’t stay close to us she does what she is required of her then leaves. When we have D rank missions she doesn’t do them she normally go’s somewhere while we do it. Training and anything that she calls a real mission Naruko is there otherwise you couldn’t find her. I stood there for a moment just thinking, what do we really know about our blond teammate she doesn’t really talk much at least as much as she use to. I know she’s skilled she was placed as our top kunoichi, but other than that she is a bit of an enigma. I frowned after that thought does she have any friends and why did those ninja attack her that night I just don’t understand. Kakashi seems to know something about her since he doesn’t fight her to stay with the team or punish her for ditching missions. “Sasuke are you listening”? My head shot up and I saw that Tazuna seemed to join the rest of us. “Oh sorry no I wasn’t what did you say”? Tazuna looked at me with a thoughtful look then spoke “Your sensei has woken up you could go see him now if you want”. I nodded my head then made my way to the stairs to go to his room?  
Once I made it into the room I noticed the futon on the floor and the small blue checkered blanket wrapped around Kakashi’s waist and he still wore that mask on his face. I shook my head then spoke “how you feeling Kakashi sensei”? He looked up at us that is when I noticed Sakura was in the room as well. “I feel mostly tired I used too much Chakra in that fight while using the sharingan”. My eye twitched at the name I had a lot of questions but I knew now was not the time. “Where’s Naruko is she eating or something”? Kakashi asked us and both of us looked away a little at that. “She left a little while ago sensei she said she needed some air”. I looked over to Saskura slightly then turned back to Kakashi and nodded my head with a sound of agreement escaping my lips. Kakashi then sighed though I was unsure if it was of disappointment or something else. Kakashi then lifted his head and looked at us with a serious look and said the words that shocked me, “Zabuza is still alive”. Then I heard an intake of air with a sound of fear from Sakura but all I was able to do was smirk a little.  
“I said show yourself I know your there so come out”! My body tensed whoever this was they were strong I was able to feel an intense amount of chakra and a killer intent that could rival Zabuza’s. I heard a dark laughter floating from the spot on the branch that I noticed the chakra coming from then a figure appeared on the branch with a black cloak with red clouds on it. “Careful Kit this guy is strong and by the looks of it he knows exactly who we are”. I raised my body into a defensive stance with my guard up, I didn’t know who he was but I also didn’t know if he was alone. “Hello Miss Naruko Uzumaki it’s a pleasure to finally meet you”. I glared at the man and spoke “Who the hell are you and how do you know my name”? The man chuckled again then jumped of the branch and landed in front of me. “Don’t worry Naruko I mean you no harm I just wish to speak with you for a few minutes”. I didn’t lower my guard but even I know I was outmatched my instincts were telling me to run but I wasn’t sure if I could out run him or if he was going to let me. There wasn’t a choice I had to hear him out and hope that someone would come looking for me though I doubted it. “What do you want”? The man pushed his hands out to the sides of himself and tilted his head. “Ah I see you seem to have a good head on your shoulders not running though you want to but instead you face me with a sense of courage with a hint of fear”. He then laid his hands back down to his sides again and he moved a little closer to me. “What I want is very simple Naruko, I want to change this world and I can see that you want freedom. You are the same as the beast that you carry a soul that wants to be free to run rampant and to be never looked at with such hate again.” I froze and I was able to feel Kuruma freeze as well and in that spilt second I was able to remember everything that has happened until this moment. “Who are you?” the man chuckled again “My name is Madara Uchiha and I have come to offer you a chance to be free and do something that your heart and soul wishes for”. I stilled again and spoke in a soft voice almost scared to hear what Madara would have to say. “Just what is it that you think I want” he laughed not chuckled, laughed and said with such a strong voice “you want revenge on the leaf village and possibly the rest of the world once I tell you the whole truth, what your village has been hiding from you from the very start”. I looked at the man who claims to be Madara and my guard lowered and I stood straight up with slight anger in my eyes. “Why are you telling me this what’s in it for you Madara”? He tilted his head then spoke with almost a gleeful sound in his voice “what do I want well that’s easy I want you to join the akatsuki”. My eyes widened and I let out just one word “oh”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks I told you from the start some of the story would be followed but I was making this dark and my own thing so hehehe. Any who please leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think I love getting feedback and knowing that you guys like what you’re reading. Also to let you that I have posted this story on Fanfiction.net as well under the pen name luna1945 so you can catch it there as well and if people come from there and see the exact same story as well you know it’s still me had to make sure people knew that hehe thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Don’t own naruto just playing around.

It’s been a few days since my talk with Madara and I have to admit that his words struck a chord within me. I have been so lost in thought that the rest of my team has called me out on it but they haven’t really tried to help. Well not like I would want their help anyway but still it would have been nice to been shown some sort of compassion but look at who I’m dealing with. I placed my hand to my head in thought and asked myself for probably the thousandth time, why am I still here? Why do I keep fighting is there a purpose to all of this, the third hokage lied to me and he still does and now I can’t trust him. Even now I have this feeling that he hates me maybe he always had and I was just blind to it. “I know that you hate the leaf village and that deep in your heart you want to see it burn”. Those words keep playing on repeat I know that I hate the village, they beat me, treat me like I’m nothing more than a monster that needs to be destroyed. How many times have I been beaten, how many times have I’ve been thrown out of stores and refused service because I’m a demon. Just those thoughts were enough to spark a buried anger to rise to the surface that I thought I hid away. “Kit”? I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of his voice, “what is it Kuruma”? I heard silence for a few moments then finally I heard the dark voice again, “you’re thinking to hard Kit you know you’re not going to come up with an answer right away you know”? I sighed and looked back up at the sky with a frown on my face I said “I know Kuruma but I feel like I need to find this answer soon or else it would be made for me and that scares me”. I heard Kuruma make his low growl of agreement and I was about to say something else when I heard my name being called out.  
I took another breath before I looked down from the roof I was sitting on to see Sakura and Sasuke staring at me. I sighed out loud and jumped down to meet them since I knew they wouldn’t leave me alone unless I asked what they wanted. “What is it guys”? They turned to look at each other first and then Sakura spoke, “Kakashi sensei told us to go find you and bring you to the woods”. I tilted my head in thought then asked “what for”? They both shrugged and turned to walk to the woods that kakashi told them to take me. I shook my head but still I followed I might as well see what he wants otherwise he would come looking for me and that is just a pain.   
Sakura was mostly talking to Sasuke the whole way to the woods and when I say talking I mean she was talking and Sasuke was ignoring her as per usual. I rolled my eyes at this but stayed quiet since I didn’t want to deal with either of them at the moment. Sasuke has been looking at me a lot since the day we fought Zabuza. I’m not sure what his looks mean to be honest but I have been trying to space myself from him. I know he cares at least he seems like he does at times but these looks have been making me feel uneasy. “Kit maybe he feels inferior to you, you are stronger than him and it seems that the uchiha is curious about you now”. I tilted my head in thought then I remembered he asked how I was able to fight Zabuza. I closed my eyes in thought then I looked up at the blue sky with a frown on my face, “something to protect”. Those words repeated in my head I said that to Sasuke didn’t I? Something worth protecting what does that even mean is there really something out there for me to protect? I shook my head to rid the thoughts I don’t need to be thinking this now then I looked back towards the forest and saw that Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading the stupid orange book waiting for us. Once we got close to him all three of us stood around him and waited to see what he wanted.  
For the last few days while we were waiting for Kakashi to get better I have been focusing on Naruko more than usually. For the last few days she has been more distance then normal and I was curious as to why. Unfortunately every time I ask or Sakura asks what’s wrong she just says nothing and then moves on from the discussion we had and then walks away. To be honest I’m not surprised she doesn’t say anything I have come to notice that Naruko is very reserved and doesn’t like talking to people. I guess it was false hope to think she would open up in time. I shook my head and kept walking trying to ignore Sakura as we walked to meet Kakashi. As we kept walking I was remembering when I questioned Naruko about her fight with Zabuza how she was able to jump into the fight without any hesitation. I kept thinking how Naruko got so strong I mean I knew she was good in the academy she was top kunoichi after all. Although that doesn’t explain the big jump in skills that she acquired I know that Kakashi didn’t teach us those so how is she getting so strong. I kept thinking about it and in my head I was able to hear, “foolish little brother you’ll never kill me with your power”. I gritted my teeth in anger just thinking about him and all of this was making me angry; I needed to know how she got so strong I needed that power. I looked towards Naruko again and my eyes softened, she looks sad again I can’t do that to her I promised to help didn’t I? What is wrong with me I need to kill Itachi but I don’t want to hurt Naruko for that path what the hell am I supposed to do?  
We made it to the clearing where Kakashi was waiting for us so I was pulled out of my musings to focus on what he wanted. I saw that he was using a crutch to stay upright but other than that he seemed fine but I’m not a medical ninja so I wouldn’t know. “Were here Kakashi what did you want”? I said in a bored voice and he just turned to us with an eye smile and then he spoke, “I’m glad to see you made it, Well Sasuke I have decide to up your guys training”. I nodded my head and heard Naruko’s voice, “well what kind of training were you thinking”? I shifted my eyes to her then I cut back to Kakashi waiting for his answer. Kakashi then pushed himself off the tree and stood closer to us and said, “Glad you asked Naruko today you guys will be climbing trees”. I looked at him like he was stupid climb trees really this is how I’m spending my afternoon but then kakashi eye smiled again then moved towards the tree again. “You guys are going to climb the tree without using your hands and using chakra on your feet”. “How do you do that sensei” I heard Sakura say and I stayed focusing on Kakashi. Kakashi then placed his fingers together in a ram seal and said, “first you channel chakra to the soles of your feet, then maintaining the flow of chakra you climb up the tree like this”. I watched him walk up the tree in surprise he went all the way to the middle of the large oak tree and stood upside down on the branch staring down at us. I looked away from him the stared at the tree with determination just as I was about to move the tree I saw Naruko put her hand up. “Yes Naruko what is it” I heard Kakashi ask then Naruko placed her hand down then said something that shocked me and made me angry.   
“Kakashi I’ve already learnt this exercise” I looked towards Sasuke and notice that he had anger in his eyes but it was gone almost as quickly as I saw it. Shrugging then I turned back to Kakashi to see his disbelieving look on his masked face. The look itself bugged me like he expected me to just sit around and wait till he teaches us something though I wonder what he would do if he learned that I was being taught by the Kyubi. I heard the dark laughter of Kuruma in my head but I ignored it and waited to see what Kakashi was going to get me to do. “I see then Naruko if you’re ahead of the group I guess I can show you something else while the others do the exercise”. I nodded my head then asked Kuruma “are you okay with that Kuruma” I heard a snort then finally “it’s fine besides I have a feeling I know what he is going to teach you”. I narrowed my eyes and the lack of information but I knew I would find out soon so I nodded my head at Kakashi and waited for him to climb down. Once Kakashi made it to the ground he hobbled over towards me with that eye smile and then look towards the others, “alright you two get to climbing as for you Naruko follow me”. I nodded my head and turned to follow him only to stop part way and look behind me at Sasuke and Sakura with a determined look I gave a small smile and said good luck then I walked away.  
I knew leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura was enough to annoy him but to think that he never learned tree walking is saying something about the prodigy Uchiha. Once the village found out that I have been learning on my own things will get more complicated on my end. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and focused on Kakashi. As we were walking I noticed that his hair seemed a bit out of place since normally it was kept to the side but fairly neat. Was he tired was that it, maybe stressed about the mission I wouldn’t blame him for it though considering who were dealing with. I was so deep into my mussing that I didn’t notice that he stopped and I ran into his back with oomph. I looked up at him to notice that he was staring out of a new clearing it seemed more open the other one. I noticed that the trees were more spaced around us and that we had an open field around us. I was able to smell the ocean from here so I figured we must be close to the coast line. The sounds of birds were all around us that it seemed almost peaceful but Kakashi ruined the calming atmosphere with a cough into his hand to get my attention. I turned to look at him keeping my face straight and waited to see what he was going to teach me. “So naruko since you already learned the tree walking exercise I’m going to show new ninjitsu ability that I believe you will find interesting”. I waited for the rest but I raised an eyebrow in interest. He went into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and asked me to put some chakra into I figured that he wanted to know what my affinity was. I nodded my head and grabbed the slip of paper and charged some chakra into it. Once the chakra hit the paper I saw it shrivel up but I also saw it split as well. “Interesting kit to think you would have both of them” I was about to ask Kuruma what he meant when I heard Kakashi speaking “lightning and wind I don’t think have ever heard of a combination like that before”. I tilted my head in confusion is it that bad or something he seemed to hear my inner thoughts so Kakashi then explained, “this combo is rare wind and lightning are polar opposites and they cancel each other out so to find anyone that can use both is rarity”. I nodded my head then I asked “well now that we know my affinity what technique are you going to show me”. Kakshi looked up at me and smiled “I’m going to show you how to use the lightning blade”. And for the first time in a while I let out a small smile for my sensei to see.


	9. chapter 9

The last few days have been long every morning we’re up at the crack of dawn just to hit grind stone again. Since Sakura already completed the tree climbing exercise she has been guarding Tazuna at the bridge while Sasuke has been trying to get to the top. I have popped in a few times to watch his progress and he is close I don’t know why but I find it oddly satisfying to see him struggle at it. As for me though let’s just say things have been rough. Kakashi taught me this new jutsu that has devastating results unfortunately it takes a lot of control to use.  
I shook my head and then stood up and looked forward to a large tree that was about eight feet from me. I placed myself in a lose battle stance and held my left arm out to the side and started to make the necessary hand signs. Once I felt the sparks through my finger tips I charged towards the tree with pure determination on my face. Once I was close I moved my hand in front of me and whispered raiton kiran (lightning style lightning blade) and the blade of lighting clashed with the tree and then I looked up and noticed the tree starting to tumble down towards the ground. I jumped out of the way so I wouldn’t get hit and heard the loud crash behind me. I looked around and saw the tree on the ground I smirked at the sight of it and told myself jutsu learnt. Once I finished gathering my stuff I turned around and started walking towards where Sasuke was training thinking that maybe I could give him some pointers or at least see if he was still standing.  
Once I arrived I looked up to see Sasuke running up the tree with what looked like to be an angry look on his face. I tilted my head in wonder he was climbing so high and I knew at this pace he would complete the training within the next few days. Once Sasuke was safely on the ground again I called out to him, “hey Sauske”. He turned and looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes “what do you want Naru”. He started calling me that a few days ago I think it was a slip of the tongue but somehow it stuck so I never questioned it. “Do you want to eat lunch with me I brought some” I lifted up a small basket that I was carrying to prove my point. Sasuke then looked back up at the tree before he shrugged and walked over to me and he did his little hn thing again and sat down. I shook my head never understanding why he had to do that but oh well no use worrying about it. We both sat down against a shaded tree then I opened my basket and pulled out some rice balls and passed one too Sasuke. We sat in silence for a while just eating and listening to the sounds of the forest I have to admit this was probably the most peaceful moment I have ever had in my life. With that thought a frown makes its way to my face. I closed my eyes and I was able to see flashes of my life the pain and loneliness it was suffocating. “Hey you okay”? My eyes snapped open and I turned my head towards Sasuke, I placed a small smile on my face then spoke, “Yea I’m fine just thinking about things nothing you need to worry about”. I saw him nod his head then he looked away from me and took another bite of his rice ball. I took a breath then I asked “The one you want to kill is your brother right”? Sasuke snapped his head towards me with rage burning in his eyes “How do you know that”! he yelled out at me and it startled me for a second then I straightened up and spoke back with a hard tone in my voice, “I know he was the one that attacked your clan I just wanted to know what’s going on in your mind but apparently I shouldn’t have asked”. Sasuke just watched me for a few minutes almost as if he was looking for something then he just scoffed and looked away from me. It annoyed me to see him dismiss me like that so I packed up my stuff and just started to walk away with the thought that was the last time I try to care.  
After sometime walking through the forest and blasting more trees down with the new jutsu Kakashi taught me I made my way back to Tazuna’s house. With the orange red shine of the sky I realised it was close to dinner time and I wanted to tell Kakashi I completed his jutsu. “Hey kit someone’s following you” I stopped and moved my hand close to my weapon pouch to grab a kunai. “Can you tell where they are Kuruma”? I slowly started to walk again but this time I was on high alert “Their a few feet away from left hand side on a tree branch”. As soon as got that I pulled my kunai out and threw it in that direction and I heard the sound of metal clashing. I turned my body around so I could face that direction and had a lose battle stance ready to fight only to hear laughter. “Who’s there show yourself” I called out only to be surprised to see madara standing on the branch with my kunai in his hand. His long white hair was in view this time and I could see his older face instead of that annoying mask that he wore before. I was shocked to say the least I knew he had to be an elderly man from the history books and from what Kuruma has told me about him. But seeing his face without a mask he has to be in his eighties maybe older and can move like a young jonin. If I’m being honest it was intimidating.   
“It’s been a while since we last saw each other Naruko so I thought I would drop by and see how you’ve been since we last met”. The way he looked at me when he spoke sent chills down my spine I wasn’t sure why but this man had a scary look in his eyes. I swallowed then spoke “I’m okay but I have a feeling this is more than a social call”. Madara smiled at me then he jumped down from the tree he was standing on then moved closer to me. “Kit” I heard the nervous tone in Kuruma’s voice in my head my body tensed with my hand still hovering over my weapon pouch. “Kuruma I know this is bad but I do want to hear him out and I know you do as well”. “What do you really want Madara” he smirked then leaned closer to me and spoke in a soft voice “I want you to come with me I saw your look the last time we talked I know you remembered what that village has done for you”. I looked away and grimaced knowing he was right ever since he brought up the offer to leave I couldn’t help but think on what was keeping me there. I closed my eyes and on repeat I was able to hear the voices “monster”, “demon”, “why won’t you die”. With those words blaring through my mind I couldn’t help but feel the rage burn through me. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was pulled out of my thoughts and my eyes snapped to Madara’s “they never cared about you and they would sooner see you dead then as an ally so why do you stay”? Once Madara finished speaking I moved a little away from him then took a deep breath then turned back to him and looked him in the eyes as a spoke, “why me”? I shrugged then spoke again “you’re an uchiha so why do you want me why not drag Sasuke or go after his brother”? Madara nodded his head in thought then looked at me with a very small smile on his face, “you remind me of how I use to be when I was a child”. I stared at him in confusion “really” I asked he nodded at me then he said “I thought that I could protect the ones I cared about I thought about peace and no war but when I needed my clan they turned their backs on me to follow someone else and at first I was able to sympathize but after my brother died and I took his eyes they branded me as a traitor and a murderer so I left”. Madara moved closer to me with a sad look in his eyes “I was betrayed by the ones who I have fought with for years the clan I put my life on the line only for them to walk away and join the senju clan and look where that got them”. I held onto my arm then looked away from him. I understood where he was coming from and I was almost certain that if I stayed with this village I would more than likely end up dead or worse. With those thoughts running through my head I knew what I was going to do but I knew I couldn’t leave now since kakashi would be on my tail instantly and I personally wanted to save this place with a new resolve I turned to madara again to tell him my plan. “Let me finish this mission and I should have my answer for you by then just let me think about this a little more”. Madara nodded his head, “that sounds reasonable I’ll be by the bridge by the end of the week if you come to that location after your mission we’ll leave if not then I’ll leave without you”. I accepted then turned to start walking back to the village when I turned back to say bye Madara was gone.  
After some time walking through the forest I made it back to the village I placed my hands behind my back and I looked up at the sky. “I wonder If Sasuke made it back”. I shook my head and just kept walking to Tazuna’s house I should get some food then maybe try and get some sleep I thought to myself then I heard something that made me pause. “l-let me go” I turned my head around to find the source of the noise, “please just leave me alone” my body straightened as I moved towards the voice. Once I got towards an alley my blood boiled at the sight, 3 large men were standing around a young woman she looked to be holding her arm in pain with her back against the wall. I could hear Kuruma growling in my head so I knew he was angry as I was. I moved towards them and growled out “let her go you ugly bastards”! The men turned around to face me and by the sneers on their faces it seems they didn’t like what I said heh dumbasses. “Well look at this boy’s this bitch seems to think she’s some sort of hero” for some reason that made them laugh it doesn’t matter they’ll pay one way or another. I took a defensive stance and got myself ready I looked to the woman behind them and saw the fear in her eye’s though I wasn’t sure if she was scared for me or herself. I shook my head I had to focus then I jumped towards them while the men looked cocky and pushed up with a snap kick to the man on the left. Once he fell to the ground in a heap the other men got nervous, “one down two to go”. They tensed up and then quickly moved towards their swords on their hips “I’m going to cut you into pieces you little shit”! I rolled my eyes then I disappeared in a burst of speed and then appeared behind the middle and slashed my kunai through his throat. Then I jumped back to avoid a slash to my head then placed my kunai infront of my face to block a strike. While he was pushing his blade against mine I used his momentum against him and moved to the right and he tumbled past me. While he was falling I slashed my kunai against his neck and killed him. I turned around to the other man who I knocked down and saw that he was slowly getting back up. I threw my kunai at the man and pinned his hand into the concrete while he screamed in pain I turned to the young woman and asked, “Are you able to make it home safe”? She nodded then she turned around and with a weak voice she said “thank you” then she took off down the alley and left.   
I looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was so I pulled out a scroll a sealed the bodies inside and moved towards tazuna’s. “Kit you do know that one guy is still alive right”? I smirked a little “yea I know how else you think I’m going to find out what’s really going on in this village”. I heard a snort in my head “besides there is one jutsu that I wanted to try and this idiot seems like the perfect test dummy to try it on doesn’t he Kuruma”? He laughed then with a teasing voice “oh kit it’s never a dull moment with you is it, hopefully this idiot knows something worthwhile”. I nodded my head then tucked the scroll inside my ninja pouch and walked up the side street to see the house come into view.   
I pushed open the door and took my sandals off and placed them neatly by the door then moved towards the kitchen where I was able to hear voices coming from. Once I stepped through the threshold I saw that everyone was seated around the table including Sasuke though he looked like he went through hell before coming here. “Ah Naruko nice of you to join us what took you so long”? I looked towards Kakashi and I tilted my head in thought then said “sorry Kakashi I got lost on the road of life”. Kakashi gave an eye smile then he turned towards Sasuke and Sakura with the same smile saying something about his philosophy was catching on or something. I shook my head and moved towards the open seat around the table and sat down.   
Dinner was served and Sasuke was wolfing it down as if he hasn’t eaten in weeks meanwhile Sakura took tentive bites almost as if she was giving the illusion she was eating and that annoyed me. I rolled my eyes and gave Tsunami a smile “this is very delicious thank you very much”. Tsunami smiled with a light blush on her face, “you’re very welcome, it’s the least I could do since you’re protecting my father and all”. I was about to reply when I heard a slam of utensils hit the table. We turned to see a young boy sitting there with a scowl on his face. “Inari”! Tsunami cried out only for him to ignore her with his own cry. What’s the point if they’re just going to die”? I scowled back “hey kid don’t know if you noticed but I’m a ninja I’m not going to die so easy”. Inari looked at me with a deeper scowl than before a bit back “what the hell would you know huh everything about you screams weak you’re not from this country you don’t know what it means to suffer or what pain is the strong live and the weak die and I can see you getting yourself killed in this fight your just a pathetic weakling”. Those next few moments were tense so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from across the village. I scrapped my chair back as I stood up and with my fists clenched a snarled out,” shut up you brat look at you crying like some sorry little victim you say I’m weak take a look in the mirror because the only weak person I see is you. Grow up”! I moved away from the table and started to make my way to the door only to hear Sakura saying that I should apologize I glared at her, “don’t even get me started on you dead weight”. I turned and slammed the door behind and I walked out into the night with only one thought in my head I need something to destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone i hoped you enjoyed this chapter i promise more to come thanks for reading


End file.
